


i can't fall in love without you

by veronicabunch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicabunch/pseuds/veronicabunch
Summary: ✨ swing set parallels ✨





	i can't fall in love without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andi599](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/gifts).



> They kiss, but it's only pecks & in-line with other kisses on Andi Mack.

**✨**

TJ plays with his phone in his hands, pausing to check to see if he’s received any new messages. _Nothing._ He debates on whether he should text Buffy or Jonah, but maybe that’s going too far. It’s been a long day for everyone involved, and he doesn’t want to bother anyone else.

He runs his feet along the sand as the swing moves forward. It’s not nearly as fun swinging without his best friend. And TJ can’t stop the smile from crossing his lips if he tried.

TJ Kippen has a best friend.

Not just any best friend either. Cyrus Goodman.

It’s funny how things happen like that, because Cyrus is the last person on earth that TJ would have expected to have his back _no matter what._ Cyrus doesn’t have to say a word, and he can make any bad situation better. More manageable. He’s the most honest person TJ has ever known, and it makes him want to be a little more like Cyrus. He’s also a dork, and TJ adores that about him. Only Cyrus can be Cyrus.

TJ’s cell phone vibrates in his hands and he spins it around to see Cyrus has sent him a message.

 

**_I’m not coming_ **

 

TJ’s shoulders deflate. He figured Cyrus would show up here eventually, but apparently not. TJ’s eyebrows draw together as he tries to figure out what to say. It feels like doing math. How can he express that he knows today was crap and he hopes Cyrus feels better without it becoming weird? If Cyrus were here, he would just say that, but in text it feels more permanent. Like it’s being engraved into the universe somehow.

“That seat taken?”

TJ’s head whips up as Cyrus walks towards him. “Cyrus! You came?”

“Of course, I did. Where else would I be?” Cyrus sits down on his swing and gives TJ a smile; a smile that seems so easy on such a long day. The drama that surrounded everyone today had felt overwhelming, and somehow, even TJ got sucked into vortex.

TJ lifts his phone with a small huff of laughter. “Is this your idea of a joke? Because, dude, it’s not really funny.”

Cyrus laughs, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you fell for it. I thought you knew me better than that by now.”

Within moments, Cyrus is swinging high. It’s funny how when they first met here, Cyrus hated that. Now, he manages to go higher than TJ all on his own. TJ doesn’t compete with him today; slow and steady isn’t so bad after all. He glances over at Cyrus. Words aren’t always easy for TJ, at least not words that matter, but he knows that Cyrus is the only one he can talk to about anything and everything. It’s not difficult with him.

“So, today sucked.”

“Yep.” Cyrus looks over at TJ. Their eyes meet for a brief second and then TJ tries to follow him until Cyrus slows down on the swing. “I didn’t really ask… how did things go at home?”

TJ lifts his eyebrows. “Oh, honestly, I had forgotten about that stuff. It’s… it sucks. But I think it’ll be okay.”

“Yeah?” Cyrus smiles. “I know it will be. You’re TJ Kippen. You can get through anything.”

TJ laughs; Cyrus really knows how to be an optimist. “Thanks, Cyrus. And you? How are you holding up with all the… drama?”

“Can we not talk about it?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, sure. We don’t have to.” TJ stares at the ground. Apparently, the talking thing isn’t so mutual with Cyrus. He’s not entirely sure what to do with the disappointment that fills him, but they swing in silence for a few minutes.

“TJ?”

“Yeah,” TJ says, swinging his head to look over at Cyrus who has stopped swinging all together.

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ to talk about it with you, or that I can’t. It’s just… I sort of like just hanging out with you. After such a long day, it’s nice having this with you.” Cyrus holds TJ’s eyes. “You’re the only good part about my day.”

“Oh.” TJ’s frown turns into a smile and has to look away. Cyrus has no idea what he does to TJ when he says things like that. Before he starts swinging a bit higher, he says, “You’re the only good part about my day too.”

 

 **✨**  

 

They only swing in silence for fifteen minutes or so, before TJ remembers something that he saw online that will make Cyrus laugh. They stop swinging so that they can pull their swings close together and watch the video on TJ’s cell phone. And TJ’s right; it makes Cyrus double forward in laughter.

The moment feels so good that TJ forgets everything else in his world. It all fades away: the yelling, the tension, the arguing, the silent treatments, the tears, the frustrations, the rumours, the drama. All TJ can focus on is Cyrus, laughing so loudly it sounds like music.

Cyrus changed TJ’s life. Everything about TJ is different. And TJ _loves_ that. He loves that Cyrus let him be himself. That Cyrus doesn’t ever get judgement or dismissal. That he listens to TJ, that he wants to know what TJ has to say. That he told TJ to leave when his friends had the gun and TJ didn’t want to let him down. That he makes TJ a better person without ever demanding it of him.

He’s happy. For the first time in his life, he is truly happy.

And loved.

TJ feels loved.

“—oh my god, I can’t breathe,” Cyrus wheezes, waving his hand in the air. “That—that’s so—funny. I love that so much!”

“CAN I HOLD YOUR HAND?”

It bursts out of him without any warning. TJ doesn’t know where the thought or desire comes from, but once the words are out there, he doesn’t want to take them back. Because he really just wants to hold Cyrus’ hand. It’s confusing and TJ’s uncertain what will happen, but Cyrus looks up at him and he knows.

It’ll be okay.

It will always be okay with Cyrus. They’ll get through anything together. They’re a team. Cyrus’ laughter fades, but he bobs his head and holds his hand out to TJ. “Sure.”

TJ stares at Cyrus’ hand for only a moment and then he slips his fingers between Cyrus’. He doesn’t want to mess this moment up, whatever moment this is. They don’t swing much, but mostly rock back and forth on the swings. Holding hands.

“You know, I have this movie at home that you will _love._ It’s about these kids who are like the Chosen Ones or whatever, but they’re _really_ bad at it. They get into all these funny situations and…”

He carries on, and TJ finds his voice calming. He listens as Cyrus gets into a wild retelling of this movie he’s never heard of, and Cyrus grins when TJ laughs at all the right moments. Cyrus waves his free hand in the air. “See! _You_ get it! I showed this to Buffy and Andi and they didn’t think it was funny.”

TJ leans his forehead against the chains of the swing, his eyes resting on Cyrus’ face. A knot forms in his throat as he’s struck with the realization. Cyrus is the only person TJ wants to be with these days. He’s the only one that makes all this easy. TJ can’t stop telling other people about his best friend, Cyrus. How funny he is. How kind. How generous. How insightful. How brilliant. How… how beautiful he is.

“Where’d your mind go, Little Puppy?”

TJ rolls his eyes at the nickname. “What happened to Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy?”

“I think we’re way past that, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“TJ?” Cyrus asks, in his voice that warns TJ he’s about to get serious. TJ nods, because he doesn’t trust his voice to not crack. “Why are we holding hands?”

“I just, uhh.” TJ looks down at their hands, lips parted. The words don’t come to him. Well, they do. But not words he’s sure he should say. “I just wanted to… don’t… uh. Don’t read anything into it.”

Cyrus’ eyes search TJ’s face, so he looks away. “TJ, whatever you need to tell me, you can.”

“I know, Underdog.” Because if nothing else, TJ trusts that.

They don’t speak for a moment, and the words hang in the air between them. TJ shakes his head with a smile on his lips. He can’t believe they’re _here._ “I’ve never told anyone that I’ve liked them before.”

“TJ, you didn’t tell anyone that you like them.”

“I just did,” TJ replies, his lips twitching into a smile.

“Actually,” Cyrus says, mirroring TJ’s smile, “you didn’t.”

“Hmm. You’re right, I guess I didn’t say it. Well, sorry for not saying it.”

“Soo,” Cyrus says, looking down at their hands. “You’ve implied it, but you still haven’t said it. I just want to be clear that we’re talking about the same thing.”

Cyrus lifts their hands up between them.

TJ couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if someone offered him a million bucks. He stands up from the swing. “You can be a little annoying, you know that?”

“Well, you can be a little oblivious.”

“Well, you can be intimidating,” TJ says.

“That’s my line,” Cyrus murmurs. He stands up now, pulling the swing with him. “You can tell me anything.”

“I like you, Cyrus.” The words leave his lips before he can stop himself. Not that he’s entirely sure he wants to stop himself. They feel so good, finally escaping from his chest. Like he can breathe a little bit more. He stares at Cyrus. They’re close now. Perhaps too close. Perhaps not close enough.

Cyrus beams. “I like you too.”

TJ doesn’t hesitate. He’s afraid if he doesn’t do this now, he’ll never do it. He leans forward and gently presses his lips to Cyrus. Only for a second. When he pulls back, his eyes are wide. Maybe that was too much or—but Cyrus smiles up at him.

“You know what else you are?” Cyrus whispers, his free hand coming up to touch TJ’s cheek.

“What?”

“The only person I want to kiss like this,” Cyrus murmurs. He leans forward and presses another quick peck on TJ’s lips.

TJ gives Cyrus’ hand a gentle squeeze. “Want me to give you underdogs?”

“Yes!”

He’ll do anything to make Cyrus smile. To make him happy. And even though Cyrus hasn’t said it, TJ knows that Cyrus will do the same for him. Sometimes, they don’t need to use their words, because when all else fails, they’ll still have each other.

Maybe tomorrow they’ll talk about what the kiss means. But right now, TJ just wants to give his boyfriend some underdogs and make him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://www.veronicabunch.tumblr.com)
> 
> title is from **i can't fall in love without you** by zara larrson. it came up on my spotify as i was writing so i rolled with it.


End file.
